


Weirwoods and Ravens

by Amelia041223



Series: The krakens are Calling [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ADWD spoilers, Execution, Gen, Ravens, Theon Greyjoy - Freeform, WOW spoilers, super corny, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia041223/pseuds/Amelia041223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon is going to die, Ravens go crazy, probably Bran trying to distract them to pause time, an unexpected arrival changes everything, don't worry, I will have more conversation and less description this time, or I will try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Appearance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My little brother who faithfully read my last attempt.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+little+brother+who+faithfully+read+my+last+attempt.).



> Going from where I left off, Theon and Asha were noticed by the tree, I didn't feel like writing this, so I just put it here. Theon is taken back to Stannis' room, but they didn't bother to hang him up again, they just locked the long chain he still had on his wrists to the hook in the wall with a padlock and left him there. Theon is grateful. Asha stays at the weirwood tree, notices the ravens calling Theon's name and shudders. Stannis tells her Theon is going to be executed without trial, Asha regretfully agrees to it, and later, Stannis tells Theon he is going to die, Theon is grateful he is not being burned alive.  
> Anyway, I will start where he is going to the weirwood to die.  
> Well, please tell me how I did, this is only my second attempt, so help me out! I thought it really sucked, especially part one. I love writing, but I suck at it. Here it goes! Brace yourselves! The third part may not come until later though, not as soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon is going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how I did! I need feedback!

Pure white flakes danced in front of Theon's eyes as he trudged through a trail that had been carved through the thigh deep snow. He was headed towards the block of wood which had been placed there that morning, already a dark red stain on it from the Bolton executions which had been carried out earlier in the day. Theon didn't feel scared, he only felt relief. It was finally going to be over. 

Of course, a little ways away, there had been placed a now black and sooty pyre for the burning a of lesser men which had taken place at around dawn. Theon was very glad he had not been of that unfortunate number. He knew many were not pleased with Stannis' decision. 

He tried to think of happier thoughts as he kept stumbling through the snow on maimed feet, and winced at every step. At least the long chain had been taken off his wrists, but had been replaced with coarse rope, chaffing his already raw wrists.

He thought of Robb. How Robb would jape and smile when they were younger, but it still ached that stupid time when he had saved Bran Stark's life, and had been rewarded with scorn. But that was only one time, but then he couldn't help thinking of the Red Wedding, so he pushed on to thinking about Jeyne Poole. 

Jeyne had been an innocent young, giddy girl, tight friends with Sansa. Now she had seen and been through horrors she had never deserved. He still remembered her cold, soft, pale hand on his face as he carried her, sobbing through the wet snow. "You saved me," she had whispered in his ear. But Jeyne was now gone, headed for the wall, or already there, and that just made him sad to think of all she had been through, the vivid scars he had seen on her body from...him...

He thought of his sister, who had never truly loved him, except maybe when they had smiled in the snow, but that had been different. An older sister just looking out for a stupid, broken, younger brother who could have passed for her grandfather.

He realized he didn't really have any real happy thoughts that didn't lead to darker ones. All of his memories were ruined. But he was going to die, and that would put an end to his misery. Finally. 

He almost smiled as the beautiful, majestic weirwood came into view, it's blood red leaves  copying the stains in the pearly white snow. He felt rough hands on his scrawny arms propel him forward quickly, and he grimaced at the pain lacing up his feet. They felt as though on fire in the icy cold.

He was pushed to his knees as hundreds looked on, eager to see his head removed from his shoulders. Then it started. The ravens were cawing in the tree, "Theon," they screamed, "Theon, tree, tree, Theon!" The forest swelled with their shrieks."Theon, Theon, tree, tree," It made a tremendous racket, and Theon smiled. 'They know my name!' He thought. Stannis paused with his sword, Lightbringer, and stared confusedly at the Ravens, as they were cawing, shrieking, screaming...

'My name, they know my name! You have to know your name!' He thought happily, smiling, revealing his ruined teeth.

Then he felt something brittle and hard smash into his face, knocking him sideways, wiping away his smile. It was cold, and it slid down his cheek and fell on his knee. Someone had thrown snow at him.

Others took up the example, and soon, all he felt was something hard colliding with his bones. He didn't attempt to move, but stayed where he was, enveloped and surrounded with pain, laughter, ridicule, and hatred. He was surrounded by people who hated him, glad to see him go. The words 'turncloak' and 'kinslayer' swelled through the crowd, drowning his thoughts. The ravens screamed louder, insistent. "Theon, tree, tree, Theon, THEON!" 

Then he looked up, and saw his sister's face. Was it anger she showed? She should feel indifference, but it was plain as day on her face she was seething with rage, and pity. Pity for him! He shook his head, closed his eyes, and opened them. His sister's face stayed the same. Their eyes met. 

Her expression didn't change, and she said something, but over the din, Theon couldn't have possibly heard what it was. It seemed to be urgent, Why else would she be screaming it through the crowd, trying desperately to be heard? And then he read the movement of her lips, forming just three words he hadn't heard directed at him since he said goodbye to his mother when he was just nine years of age.

"I love you!" She hollered. Theon stared at her. He couldn't believe there was actually one remaining person who loved him. He felt light headed, and he smiled. A smile of true happiness and warmth, not one of mockery. So he responded with the only words that came to mind.

"I love you too!" He croaked. She seemed to know what he said, and returned the smile. A private world was created between them, where no one else mattered. They kept grinning at each other, even as silver tears of true happiness trickled down his dirty cheeks.

The Ravens screamed his name. He hardly noticed when his head was shoved onto the block of wood, chunks of snow dripping from his thin hair, and when Stannis condemned him to die, he still smiled.

Until a horn resounded through the forest.

 


	2. A Stark Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The youngest Stark returns with Davos and Wex, creating a commotion. Theon keeps his head on, and new developments occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I went full out boring description in the last one, I will now have actual interaction to make the characters seem more real, I promise! Or I'll try anyway. I still think I'm way too descriptive, even when I try not to be! IT'S ANNOYING ! Anyway, please tell me how you like this one!

Silence fell, then distant hooves were heard, coming ever closer by the second, then the whole forest exploded with horses and men. Theon was temporarily forgotten. He saw relief and confusion escape through his sister's eyes as he was left unguarded with his neck still on the block of wood. What delayed his sword, and drew sudden gasps from the crowd, Theon couldn't say.

He slowly lifted his head up, and kneeled, looking bewildered. Then he saw it, a Stark banner waving through the horses. He couldn't believe his eyes. He stayed completely still. Once the commotion had died down, he was able to see the head of the group, who stepped forward, swung from their saddles, and assisted the youngest, but evidently the most important one. It was a little boy, who Theon recognized, and had assumed to never see again. He widened his eyes in surprise, the only muscles he was moving.

He gasped audibly. No one paid him any mind. Then, suddenly, an enormous black direwolf jumped from the throng of horses and stood obediently beside his master, Rickon Stark, for that was who it was. He looked much older than his four or six years, Theon couldn't be sure how old he really was. His eyes held something horrible behind them, he had been through too much for a three year old, the age he was when his father left home, and never came back, along with his mother, oldest brother, two sisters, half brother, and it was clear even Bran wasn't with him.

He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw the wildling women who had betrayed him in Winterfell, by fucking his guards. He shuddered at how he could have avoided Ramsay, if only he had chosen Robb over his own family he didn't fit into, but he hadn't realized that until it had been too late.

Theon vaguely wondered what would happen to him, now that a Stark who had been supposedly dead had returned. He heard the ravens in the tree quiet. They seemed to see him and the Stark. They looked, if possible, happy. 

Theon then saw his old mute squire, Wex, whom he hadn't seen in years. Wex would certainly not recognize him. Theon really had missed his squire, without realizing it. Wex had been brave, and had stood up for his stupidity to hold Winterfell. It was a strange thought, one he decided not to think of too much, for it just lead to darker memories.

Rickon was introduced to Stannis, who looked mildly surprised, after all, his Hand was alive, and a Stark was in front of him. What were the chances of finding two people who were sought to be dead? Very small. Then Rickon noticed Theon, kneeling alone in the snow before a blood stained log of wood, and spoke to Stannis while pointing at him, suddenly aware he had walked in on an execution. Theon was surprised he had been taken note of at all.

"Who is that old man?" Theon heard him say in a high voice. Then Stannis muttered something to him, and Rickon stared at him, not believing that the small creature in front of him was really, the cocky, arrogant Theon Greyjoy who had taken his castle away from him. Theon stared back. Then he heard,

"That's not him. What happened to him?" Then Stannis murmured something that sounded like "ask him yourself," and so little grown up Rickon set his jaw forward, surprisingly looking like a miniature determined Robb, making Theon ache inside, and marched forward, trailing his grey cloak.

Theon could hardly believe his eyes when Rickon stood before him, taller than him on his knees, which hadn't been possible the last time they had seen each other. It made Theon feel funny inside. Poor Rickon had lost his child hood, and had been forced to grow up faster than all the other Starks, and most boys his age.

"Who are you?" He squeaked. Well, at least his voice had stayed the same. Theon forced himself to look up into the little lord's suspicious eyes, and reply,

"Theon Greyjoy," he croaked. Rickon glared and stomped his foot, throwing up more snow into his already sopping wet face.

"You're lying!" He screamed, "You aren't him! I hate him, I hope he is dead! You are old, not young like him! You are a stranger!" Theon was at a loss. What was he supposed to do now? How could he try to persuade some kid who looked older than he was, but acted like his age that he was someone the child wanted dead? It was almost comical to have your life in the hands of a six year old. Theon shook his head, and averted his gaze to the blood stain on the log.

Rickon didn't speak for a moment, then roughly grabbed Theon's chin, forcing him to look up again into his pale blue eyes, so much like those of Robb's. The little prince then leaned forward, and bent down, almost touching his nose with Theon's. Something changed in those cold eyes. It looked like horror. Rickon then thrusts backwards as if stung, and continued to stare at him.

"It is you," he whispered, shocked. Then he abruptly turned on his heel, and walked back to Stannis. He muttered something in the king's ear, summoned his newly acquired servants, and was escorted to his small tower, next to that of the king's, where he would stay until they were able to head out to Winterfell where he would sit in his castle once more. Theon wondered of he was going to be the new King in the North, and rule from his brother's seat, and his father's before him. Theon wondered what had happened to Bran, and what would happen to him now, since Rickon recognized him. Probably just an extra day in a cell and then being executed on the morrow, or maybe Stannis would soon resume his task of removing his head now, as if nothing happened.

Suddenly, he felt rough hands grab at his arms, a pull him quickly to his feet. Too quickly. He grimaced as fire flowed through his toes and stumps, and sent him stumbling to one knee. He was jerked back up and pushed back to his place in Stannis' room in his tower. Thankfully, his bonds were cut, and he wasn't strung back up, but merely chained again. He sat in his old spot on the dirty floor. The chain had been wound several times around the hook, only leaving him a little room to move.

Theon was amazed he hadn't been executed. If Rickon knew him, why hadn't he been killed right then and there? It was too puzzling. Instead of thinking about it, Theon curled up I to a tight ball, and fell asleep. For once, he dreamt of ravens in a weirwood.

 

He was woken by a heavy hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from the ravens who were calling his name, over and over. "Theon" they had cried, and he had smiled. 'They know my name," he thought.

He wasn't smiling now. Theon realized it was Stannis who was shaking him.

"Wha-" he began. 

"Quiet," the king snapped, "If it had been up to me, you would be dead, but since a lost Stark has been found, he has the right of way to the North men, and the North, and it was his castle you took, so he made the decision to have your life spared, not me, and he wishes to speak with you, don't ask me why," he added hastily as Theon opened his mouth. He resolutely shut it again.

The door then was opened and Rickon Stark strode into the room, accompanied, surprisingly, by Wex, the wildling women, and his own sister, Asha. Stannis stood up and muttered something about breaking his fast, and left, closing the door with a bang.

Theon flinched violently at the sudden noise, and at Rickon, who quickly sat down in the king's chair, the only one in the room, staring at him. Everyone was staring at him, and trying to abide the smell that was coming from him. Theon felt visibly uncomfortable, as he was squirming in his chains, opting for a better position, making a tremendous racket.

Asha quickly squatted, and put a hand on his shoulder to stop his shaking, making him jerk back violently as if struck by a sudden blow to the head, making him smash his skull  accidentally against the hard stone wall. Well, that was stupid, he thought bitterly, raising both of his chained hands to use only one to rub his throbbing head. Silence followed, then Rickon, politely pretending not to have noticed Theon smashing his head against the wall, spoke first.

"What's that smell? It reeks in here!" He wrinkled his small nose in disgust. Upon hearing his other name, Theon started to shake uncontrollably, trembling like a leaf in a large breeze, scraping his head against the wall.

"I'm Theon, not Reek, please, just Theon, only Theon! No m'lord, I'm not Reek! You're dead, you're dead!" He screamed, then followed with a list of things that rhymed with 'Reek'. His eyes looked terrified, seeing some horror only he could see. His sister quicky withdrew her hand, frightened and confused. No one spoke. Then,

"I don't remember him acting like that the last time I saw him," Osha stated, watching in fascination as Theon fell, writhing on the floor like a fly in a trap, backed up against the wall. "Are you sure it's 'im?" 

"Yes," replied Asha quickly, glaring at the wildling women who seemed mildly amused, and puzzled. Wex looked doubtful and scared, as did Osha, who raised an eyebrow. Rickon just stared in horror. "It's him alright, definitely," she confirmed angrily. "He just isn't being himself. Ever since he came back from Winterfell with Arya, he hasn't been acting normally. Stannis complains about him screaming in the night, stuff like what he's saying now, except the 'someone being dead' part is new." She explained sadly.

Asha then placed her hand on Theon's shoulder again, and shook him briskly, and soothing the frightened creature with words like 'it's okay' and 'you're with friends,' and 'you're safe.' Theon gradually stopped shaking, and sat up again, rattling his chains, his eyes no longer frightened, and refrained from muttering 'reek, meek, weak, leak, freak,' over and over. The room seemed to relax, and Rickon, still wide eyed, said,

"I think you have some explaining to do." Everyone agreed, and settled down on the floor in front of Theon, all but Rickon, and waited expectantly. Theon took a deep breath and said,

"Only if you explain too." Knowing what he meant, Rickon nodded, agreed, and soon the room was filled with two dreadful tales, both nightmares too horrible to tell a child Rickon's age at bedtime.

Especially one who was afraid of the dark.

 

 

 

 


	3. Two Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conference with Theon, Rickon, Osha, Asha, and Wex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Asha's point of view this time, not Theon's, but I don't think I'm very good at writing her. I am hopeless with Osha too. Sorry!

Rickon took a deep breath, exhaled noisily, and began, in his high, squeaky voice. 

"Well, let's start, um, after you took our castle," he glared accusingly at Theon, sitting against the wall, as far away from everyone as he could get with his chain, hugging his knees to his chest. Everyone pretended not to notice the stumps where three of his fingers should have been. Asha hated the sight of them, but said nothing, also avoiding to glance at his missing toes, and the hole in one of his feet. It made her cringe, and shudder with disgust and pity, and anger. Angry she hadn't been there for her brother when he had most in need of her. But what could she have done? She had, after all, made a deal with her brother to accompany her to Deepwood Mott, but he had pigheadedly stayed. How like her brother!

She suddenly realized she had been glaring at Theon's toes ferociously, and everyone was staring at her expectantly, with an annoyed expression. Theon was squirming uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Er, um, do go on," she said hastily, embarrassed, snapping her head up in the little lord's direction. He looked slightly insulted, then huffed a bit, and continued. Asha made sure to pay attention.

"Well, um, oh yes, well, as I was saying," he glanced irritatedly at Asha, "after, um, Theon took our castle, well, we tricked him by, um, um, um," he stuttered. Osha spoke up,

"What the little lord is trying to say is that, we set the direwolves out ahead into the forest, then brought them back, to confuse your trackers when their trail ended. We had been actually hiding in the crypts the whole time, and no one had been the wiser to look!" She laughed at Theon's surprised face, and Asha noticed a deep scarlet flush creeping into his bony cheeks. It was exactly the same colour they had been when she had tricked him into thinking she was some captain's daughter, or something, she couldn't really remember what she had told him, but when she had revealed her true identity, Theon had blushed the same shade. She hadn't felt guilty about it until later, but now, she just felt utterly retched.

Osha cleared her throat, and, still smiling, continued, "Well, anyway, we left with both the little princes, and that big man, Hodor, and of course, the two direwolves, oh, and those to Reed children, and stopping to say good bye to that sweet old maester," here she glared daggers at Theon, who was not twitching a muscle, and Rickon began to burst out into babyish sobs. Asha didn't blame him, but it was still loud and annoying, even if he was just six years old.

Osha resumed her story, while reaching up and patting Rickon's knee sympathetically, "Rickon is still distraught, anyway, we separated there, me and Rickon headed towards Skagos-"

"Skagos?" Asha blurted, unable to contain herself, utterly baffled. Why take a six year old to a man eating island?

"Why, why Skagos? Aren't they cannibals there?"

"Well, yes, but they are sworn to the Starks, so they were quite friendly with us, and besides, no one goes there, so we were quite safe." Osha replied casually. "It was pretty slow going until we got to a harbour, then it was swift sailing until we arrived, not a single storm! The ship didn't stay long once we docked, though. As soon as had stepped off, it left, casting off as soon as could be possible. Afraid they were going to be dinner, I suppose." She shook her head at the idea. Asha could imagine why the sailers hadn't stayed, but she remained silent. Theon hadn't said a word either the entire time. Wex looked a little uneasy as well, and kept glancing at Theon as if trying not to believe his eyes. Asha only understood too well. 

"Anyway, when we were ushered into their warm hospitality, we got along quite well with them, and after that, we were comfortable until Wex, here, showed up." She said pointing at the young ex-squire. Wex blushed visibly.

"Anyway, he told us, well, his companion, the one they call the Onion Knight, told us about being needed, and things, so we headed out at once, with a couple of storms, sea sickness, and finally dry land and a lot of walking, and riding, we arrived here just in time for his execution." She nodded her head towards Theon, still curled up against the wall as if waiting for a sudden blow to the head. Suddenly, Rickon piped up, sounding as if the Storm god was out to get him, or the king's new red demon god. That was when a story that hadn't seemed so bad, turned into a nightmare.

"It wasn't like that, not fully. When we separated with Bran, those Reeds, and Hodor, I was all alone, except for Osha, who I didn't know very well at the time, but she was the only one I had. Everyone else was strangers an' everyone I knew were dead, or gone, and the world was so big and frightening, and the sea, I felt like I was going to fall in every time I looked at it, and never be found again, and it was always so cold. It seeped through your skin and went into your, your," he gestured frantically at himself.

"Bones?" Asha offered helpfully. Rickon nodded vigorously, and broke down in sobs.

"Everyone was, was, scary, an', an', strangers, an' when the sun went away, it, it, it was so dark, an' cold, and there were shadows everywhere. I wanted, wanted, to go with Bran, but Osha said no, an', an'," the rest was incoherent choking and crying, snot running from his nostrils. Osha stood up and hugged the sobbing prince to her chest. He had been through too much for a, a, three to six year old. Asha wasn't quite sure how old he really was, she just knew he was extremely young.

"And, um, where did Bran go?" She asked quietly, trying to distract the shaking lord from his memories.

"Huh?" He raised his tear stained face and locked his pale blue eyes on hers. They were full of pain and misery. It was a sad thing to see, but for the drowned god's sake, she had started to learn how to fight with an axe when she had been six. He obviously hadn't been the strongest one in the family, that much was plain.

"Where had Bran gone?" She repeated, a little impatiently. 

"He went to the wall, he abandoned me for, for a, a bird!" He broke down again on the last word. Osha patted his head.

"A crow," she explained to everyone's questioning looks, "Bran had to find the three eyed crow beyond the wall, or something, so he could fly," she sighed at everyone's unmoving expressions of puzzlement. 

"Bran is a warg, the three eyed crow was going to teach him to go into ravens, and weirwoods. I don't know why I just told you all this," she added, surprised at herself. Asha felt her jaw drop, and quickly closed it again. A warg? Were all the Starks warts without knowing it, or did they know withouttelling anyone, but if they did, why hadn't they all gone beyond the wall to see this crow? Why did she care, was the more important question, because she realized it didn't really matter to her. It wasn't like she had just been told krakens were alive after all, and only A Greyjoy could use them. Now that would have been something more interesting, mind, her stupid uncles would have gotten to them first, so that wouldn't have helped her too much.

She couldn't help glancing at her brother, and notice the look of amazement, fascination, and, the strange look of someone who had just solved an incredibly hard mystery, and was still debating if he was right, and how much the answer puzzled them further. She had never seen that look on him before. It was strange. She was expecting him to voice his thoughts, but Theon stayed determinedly silent.

Rickon sniffled a bit, wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve and said,

"It's your turn now. What happened?" He demanded, addressing Theon, who looked startled at having been spoken directly to. He licked his dry lips, and looked up to meet the little lord's expectant eyes. Everyone waited. Then,

"Well, there isn't much to tell," he croaked, staring back at his hands. Asha flared,

"What do you mean there's not much to tell? The last time I saw you, you were a stuck up annoying prick! Now, I don't know what to think of you! Sometimes I wonder if, if you really are my brother. Tell us everything, or, or..." She stopped at the pained expression on Theon's face, as if expecting the worst to come. She felt guilty. She shouldn't have threatened him, knowing whatever had happened, Theon was deeply scarred. Who knew what had happened to him when someone had threatened him! Then she realized she was angry. Furious at Theon, the way he hunched as if she was going to hit him, the way he thought he didn't matter, or how he said sorry if he made a slight mistake, something he would have overlooked when he was... Theon... She wanted to strike him! Then he spoke,

"I, I am Theon. You, you have to know your name, and I, I know my name now... It was lost, taken, but I have it again. I do. I'm Theon." He smiled, showing his ruined teeth, "I'm Theon."

Asha smiled back, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"That's better. Now, Theon, tell us, tell me, what happened? We are of the same blood! I need to know! I, I want to know." She added quietly. Theon looked into her eyes, and spoke, more to her than to anyone else in the room. Everyone leaned in expectantly.

"I, well, I," he swallowed, breathed, and continued, "it was when, um, when, when, sorry," he shook his head and started over, more sure of himself, "when Rodrik Cassel was standing outside Winterfell, I was doing some archery, considering the Nights Watch, when Reek, reek, r-Ramsay, that is," his voice shook a little, then he continued, almost exasperated with himself, good, thought Asha, that's more like him, "he struck a blow to my head, and, and burned Winterfell. The, th-the the last thing I saw was Smiler on fire. My horse," he added hastily to the confused audience. Breathing deeply, he continued, almost as if in a dream, or rather a nightmare.

"When I woke up, I was in the Dr-Dreadfort, and, he, well." He stopped, unable to go on. Asha, exasperated, blurted,

"Look, I know you told me earlier, but, I couldn't really understand you. You know, when you were, um shown to me in the snow. You, well, just, just tell us what he did to you, I mean, well, it's sort of obvious, but, just...just..." She broke off, unsure of what to say. Theon nodded at her, and seemed to understand. He breathed, and spoke,

"He, he, flayed me, and didn't take my fingers until I begged him to, after he flayed them. I, I miss them," he stared sullenly at his maimed hands, "But, it, it doesn't mat-"

"Don't you dare say it doesn't matter!" Asha exploded suddenly. Theon jumped in his chains, startled at the sudden explosion.

"I, I, sorry, I...what?" He stared at her, a shocked expression on his thin face. Asha shook her head.

"It's just, you, you...you do matter, no matter what that awful Ramsay said!" Theon cringed at the name, but she continued, "and, I want you to continue without saying sorry, or that you don't matter, or, or stuttering, for goodness sakes!" She sighed, composed herself, and hardened her grip on his shoulder. "Can you promise me that?" Surprised, Theon nodded. Asha didn't speak, and waited for him to continue, which he eventually did, after a long, tense silence.

"Then he took my toes," he said, resisting the urge to stutter, "and flayed my chest and back, he took my name and called me, he called me...reek... and, did...other things..." He shook his head as if to rid them of bad thoughts, then,"One day, I was taken out of my cell, and I had to pretend to be myself, and, well, make Moat Cailin surrender, which they did, after a small quarrel, and then I was able to sleep with the dogs after that, he treated me like a dog! and even...even put a...collar on me... Then Roose Bolton came and took me to Lady Dustin, and Arya Stark," he said the name without hesitation, "and I had to marry her off to Ramsay Sn-Bolton," he had been about to say Snow, Asha realized, "he treated her horribly, and one day, these serving girls helped me escape with her, and you know the rest," he ended as if he had just finished a long speech in front of hundreds of people. He looked up, finally, and waited for a response to his story, so unimaginable as it was. Then Asha saw something in his eyes. They were holding back more than one thing, that put tons of weight on, crushing him, bothering him, hurting him. She could see his pained expression in his eyes.

"What are you not telling us? There is more than one thing bothering you, that you have, um, forgotten to say?" She opened an opportunity for him to speak. He took it, surprisingly. She had thought he would have refused to tell her, or rather them. She glanced at the mute squire, who looked pained and sympathetic. She looked at Rickon, who looked shocked and confused, she didn't blame him, how could he know what the word flaying meant? He was only six. She looked at the wildling, who showed nothing. She had carefully let nothing show into her face. Clever. And she glanced at Theon, who looked just overall, utterly miserable. She missed his smile.

"Robb," he whispered, "he smashed my teeth and told me he was dead." Tears trickled down his cheeks, and he hid his face in his ruined hands, and curled up on himself. Asha didn't know what to say. She realized she had kept her hand on his shoulder the entire time, and withdrew. She never knew a person to cry so silently, not even letting one sob escape, and he was shaking violently again. Then he muttered something that didn't quite make sense.

"Ghosts, there are ghosts in Winterfell, and I am one of them, maybe Robb is there too, but I can't find him, the tree, the tree spoke! But, but maybe it was Bran, the ravens, they knew me, Bran, a Stark, Weirwoods and ravens, ghosts, Robb, Winterfell, the crow, Weirwoods and ravens, Robb, I should have been there, where was I? I should have died with him! I should have died with him..." Asha stared, debating on what to do. Should she comfort him, or hit him, to drive him back to his senses, if he had any left? To everyone's surprise, then, Rickon spoke, with a high hint of worry in his voice.

"I have decided, to, um, give you a, a, t-t-t,"

"Trial?" Asha offered distractedly. Rickon nodded, and stood up, glancing sympathetically at Theon, then her, and left the room, Osha trailing behind him. Once the door closed, Asha turned back towards Theon, and noticed the mute squire had put an arm around him comfortingly. Theon looked up at him, and stared. Wex sighed, and pulled something out of the pocket of his shirt. It was a folded piece of ripped parchment. He handed it to Theon, who, without thinking, took it with his left hand, read it, turned to his once squire, and smiled at him fondly. Wex smiled back, stood up, and left as well, leaving Asha alone with her brother.

"What does the paper say?" She asked hesitantly. Wordlessly, he handed it to her, and she tried not to wince as her fingers brushed his stumps. She unfolded it and read, in a messy hand, 'WEX. THEON. YOUR NAME. MY NAME.' Dumbfounded, she looked up confusedly at Theon, who was grinning widely, his smashed teeth looking almost beautiful as it lit up his face. She shook her head, smiled, and handed it back to Theon, who took it, and tucked it carefully into his shirt pocket as if he had found a rare treasure.

Wordlessly, thinking this was the only thing to do now, Asha leaned forward, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered,

"It was always there you know, your name." Theon smiled even wider and curled his scrawny arms around her. He leaned forward and muttered in her ear,

"But what if you are forced to forget? You always have to know your name, Asha, and it's nice when you remember. Theon, my name is Theon. You have to know your name."

Asha only smiled, and said, "Of course you do. And now you know."

Then a raven called his name.

"Yes," Theon whispered, "and now I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I was able to do conversation! YES! Tell me what you thought about it, please! Part three might not come until two days from now. Sorry!


End file.
